What we once were
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: The only thing that came to her was action. Since there were no words for the moment then the only thing she felt the need to do is show him some type of comfort.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just this story.

**What we once were**

There was no warning. Not a breeze or single sound came her way to prepare her for what directly staring at her. All she saw was Sai standing in rubble, which he caused and his usually unbiased eyes with a stone and dark look in them.

"Sakura." That voice that stopped her heart she didn't expect although she spent so much time searching for it. With a sharp intake of breath she turned to see the owner of the voice. She could have died happily the moment her eyes caught his. Not one physical thing about him changed. Of course he looked more mature after almost three years but he was 'him'. This undenyingly handsome man wasn't the monster some people back in the village expected him to be. There were no devil horns or ugly disfigurement about him to make him look like a monster. If anything, he looked like a beautiful angel who fell from heaven and now was searching for his way back home.

When it came to him emotionally however, she had no idea what to think. The short years traveling outside a family or a village must have made him far more rough and colder than he already was before.

The fast and hurried running steps beside her were enough to break her stare and look onto yet another boy she loved. The blonde blue eyed free natured young man who saw the fear written all over her face ran even faster if that was even possible the moment he saw her facial expression. Seeing Sasuke like this would devastate him far more than it affected her.

"Sasuke!" Before she could blink Naruto was beside her and glaring at his former teammate. Their words are harsh with convicted emotion on both sides. As Sasuke raised his sword all she could think was..

_How did this happen? _

After it all Naruto was left pounding on the ground with his tears flowing without shame. So the monster showed himself after all. He left them once again only to let them watch him disappear as the flames engulfed him. Those flames tugged at her and allowed her to see a glimpse of the devil. The only thing she couldn't conclude on was whether he or one of his other two comrades was the devil.

She tried not to shed a tear for the bastard. She wanted to be strong for him much like how he was always strong for her. As she continued to tell Naruto that there will be a next time and that time they will bring Sasuke back she vowed she would be strong. If there was a next time where Sasuke and her would face off she secretly vowed that her feelings for him would not get in the way. Their goal was to bring him back and if Sasuke were to harm Naruto then she would set those feelings aside to protect the both of them.

"We'll do it, Naurto. We will bring him back." Her voice held only conviction and his tears stopped. Those blue eyes shined bright and together they smiled in hopes that what she said was true.

Later on that night she soon saw that his smile was a façade he held for her own sake. They both found themselves at her home sitting on her couch.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He quietly spoke as she took a sip of her tea. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back to you. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he was in front of me and he looked so…" Without continuing his sentence she knew what he was going to say. _Cold. _

"Naruto." Putting down her cup, she grasped his hands. "We both tried. We both didn't get him back but like I said next ti.."

"What is there isn't a next time?" He shouted with his eyes closed, unable to face her. Those innocent eyes were gone and the only thing that was shown in his eyes was a mixture of hurt, betrayal and fear.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Her tone was hushed and slightly angry. "You saw him. He can handle himself. Nothing will happen before we see him again."

"No." His voice was reprimanding. Those blue eyes closed as he shook his head. "What if.. what if I can't protect you? What if one of us doesn't make it." The same hands that held his threw them down.

"Stop. I won't hear this." Now standing up and pacing in front of him she avoided his stare. "He wouldn't."

"If you guys weren't there what would have happened between .."

"NO. Nothing would have happened." He continued despite her denial.

"He struck at us with intention."

"He's our teammate." Denial was starting to leave her as quickly as hope.

"He knows you love him and yet he still tried to kill you."

She stopped and stared hard at her blonde comrade. His words left her mouth slightly open and hard eyes wide with shock. The silence made his open his eyes to view what he expected from her.

"Do you still think we can save him? Bring him back without one of us being sacrificed?" Just then his eyes looked so clear to her. They were brighter than she's ever seen but a tell tale tear slipped his eye and trailed down his cheeks. This powerful man who continued to show everyone he was a force to be reckoned with sat in her home afraid. He was afraid for her, for him, for the village and for their team. He was afraid of and at the same time for Sasuke. It broke her heart. The whole situation broke her heart for Naruto and in that moment she hated him.

Just how Sasuke hated his brother she felt the same for him. Thousand whys ran through her mind. Situations were always changing in her mind and solutions always seemed so easy but harder to be done. Naruto still stared at her with those sad eyes and she couldn't find any words of encouragement to ease his obviously hurt heart. The only thing that came to her was action. Since there were no words for the moment then the only thing she felt the need to do is show him some type of comfort.

Before it processed in her mind she found herself kneeling in front of Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his unruly hair. His hands slowly came up to rest on her back and she felt him let out a shaky breath. The wetness that touched her arm told her that he was letting himself cry on her shoulder. This was all she could offer him right now. Knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to get Sasuke back made her weary already but this moment could let them both get rid of a little bit of the pain they felt about the situation.

The next time they were close to Sasuke they were led to the old compound but only rubble and blood speared on the barely standing walls were found. The outcome of this battle was unknown but what they felt was that Sasuke finally got to finish his quest. It was another chance to find him and bring him back. The next question was where had he gone?

As if fortune was laughing at her, one sole medical trip ended on an interesting note. After long hours healing those injured by Sasuke and anyone associated with the demise of Konoha and Naruto she cursed his name and his decisions with each step. Months passed by since the broken and old compound where Sasuke completed his revenge. Not only did he still continue to refuse to come home but now both Sakura and Naruto were replaced with a new team. This new team targeted Naruto and others life him. With no more energy to run her best option was to sit down and rest until her body felt charged enough to continue.

Finding a tree stump to sit her overworked body she took out some food to help restore her energy. As she took a bite of bread something made her pause. A familiar feeling came over and fear put her guard up. With a scan around the area she slowly stood up in realization of who exactly was watching her. It was the same feeling she had when she saw him last. There was sadness along with excitement to see his face. He was alive and well and now no longer the boy she once knew. Although the face was the same there was so much that has changed that made her believe that this wasn't Sasuske but a stranger.

"There was once a foolish girl from a far away village who loved a boy. The boy left her and ever since she's been trying to find a way to bring him back." There was no emotion in his voice yet he wore a smirk. It broke a piece of her heart and she mourned once again for this lost boy she once knew. There was hope though. The man who waited for her return was the key to bring this one back. With the reminder of this hope her only goal was to leave him alive. "Do you still claim to love me, Sakura?"

They stood in front of each other with their eyes connected and her feelings bared. Anger radiated from her and all it seemed to do for him is make him enjoy it. With a blink he appeared in front of her. Due to reflex or fear her fist came up and connected with his jaw as hard as she could. If there was something she had to return to him it was definitely pain. All she was able to do was cause blood but no reaction.

"I loved you. As in past tense."

"What changed?" His smirk still stood but the blood dripped down to his jaw.

"You. Now you're just a shell of a boy I used to know. I still care. I will always care for you. I just know you're not who I loved. " Then with a pause her foot shifted. "Goodbye."

"You're not strong enough. Your emotions will get in the way. That's why you were always the weakest link."

"No.. " There was a bitter smile plastered on her face. "My emotions for you are my drive. My emotions for him are what will be your downfall. My mourning for me losing you will only strengthen me to bring you back." Just then she shifted her body back to him and stepped a bit closer. "Back then he wanted to bring you back for me. After everything that has happened and after everything you tried to do to our team. I don't want you back." She stepped closer and he narrowed his eyes in curiosity as to what she was about to do. "I want the old Sasuke back. I want Naruto to be happy. I wanted us to be back to normal." Her hand rose when she was toe to toe with him. Before she touched his cheek his hand rose to grasp her wrist. "I want you to come back but only to bring a true smile to Naruto's face. You have only disappointed me. I know I will never have a chance. I know whatever childish dreams I used to have for you are crushed and blown away with the wind. What I truly wish for is for Naruto to have his wish."

"You must care so much for the dobe."

"I do. With all my heart." He looked into her eyes deeply and his lips twitched in a smile.

"Do you? In that case.." He brought her wrist closer to him so that her body fell into his. "Let me show you what true bitterness tastes like.." And before she could comprehend what he was meant, she felt his lips on her in a volatile explosion. Much like him, the kiss was punishing and without any feeling behind it. Somewhere between the shock and the realization of his lips on her, one of his hands hid themselves in her hair to keep in her place while the other one held her chin.

That younger version of her who would have given anything to feel this came out for a moment but along with all the other fairy tales she used to have she knew that his kiss was full of revenge. As much as she grunted and tried to bite his lips he continued to kiss her. After the fifth attempt to bite off his lower lip he let her go with a satisfied look on his face that made her want to wipe it off his face.

"If this is how you can get any action then I feel bad for you." An arm rose to wipe off his kiss and he could see her shaking. Noticing this as well she cursed her body for giving her away. "You don't have the right to touch me. You gave that up when you left me on that bench so you can walk your path to hell." Her feet kept walking backwards until she felt confident enough to turn around. "The next time I see you, you will be brought back in Konoha."

"The next time I see you it'll be to kill him. Are you willing to let an attempt to bring me back now slip past you?" The cold sound of his voice held the tiniest bit of cockiness but that was how he always was. There was no reason to but she smirked at thinking for a brief moment that he was trying to goad her into attacking him. Had she done so she was almost positive that it would have been her demise? To walk away now was the best plan.

"No. I would never take the pleasure of bringing you back home from him." Without bothering to turn back to see his reaction she sprang forth and disappeared into the night praying that she'd be around to see her words come true.


End file.
